Flowers From Heaven
by PorcelainDollxx
Summary: To be an official angel, Ash has one more guardian angel mission; to save Dawn, a fashion magazine editor, from her death. He knows he has to leave when he saves her, so why do his feelings have to interfere?
1. One

**Author's note: **I have another story, and yes it's a pearlshipping story :D I'm excited about it. Here's some information on it:

Summary: _To be an official angel, Ash has one more guardian angel mission; to save Dawn, a fashion magazine editor, from her death. He knows he has to leave when he saves her, so why do his feelings have to interfere?_

Main characters:  
Ash (23 years old)  
Dawn (21 years old)  
Zoey (21 years old)  
Drew (22 years old)  
May (21 years old)

This story is written in third person pov.  
Italicized text is either character thoughts or emphasized words.  
I wanted to add pokémon in this story but because Ash is dead I'd expect them to act like cats and dogs in sensing "ghosts"-wise and I think that would give it away to the other characters.

Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_I'm artificial but perfection  
I'm real but a fake  
I'm an angel_ _yet tainted  
actually, that's exactly what I am._

"Ash Ketchum, are you even listening to me?" the head angel asked him, his name is Karl.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening," Ash said, though, since he's heard the speech one too many times, he zoned out before Karl actually got to his point.

"Don't slack off now," he said, "you're doing so well!"

"I'm not slacking off Karl. Can you just give me my mission?"

"This is the big one Ash, this is your last direct guardian angel mission."

_By that he meant that I'll finally be able to go to heaven after this. It's been three years since I've died. How? In a car accident. I was in Snowpoint City with some friends when the car we were in skid on some black ice and it brought us off the bridge we were driving across. Anyway, the reason why it took me so long for me to become an official angel is because I'm what you call a tainted angel; my wings are black instead of white. No, I didn't come here like that, everyone starts off with white wings, it's what you do while you're in purgatory that determines the colour of your wings. When I first became an angel, instead of doing my guardian angel duties like everyone is supposed to do, I would fuck around with the people I hated; haunting them and what not. Boy, did the angels hate that. Eventually I got bored and decided I finally wanted to go to heaven. Before doing that though, one needs to be a guardian angel and complete these missions to help and save people. Since I'm a tainted angel, my wings must be white before I go to heaven. I also need to do three times as many missions as the new guy. This apparently is my last mission and I cannot wait. Karl keeps telling me how great it is and I really just want to see it myself._

"So what's my mission?" Ash interrupted. _Whatever, he deserved it; serves him right feeding me the same speech for three years_.

Karl stopped mid-sentence and glared at him, but stopped his speech to tell him his mission. "There is this girl who is in great danger-"

"Yes and I become superman, tell me something I don't know, can we move on?"

"We can't move on if you keep interrupting me Ash!" he declared, clearly getting annoyed.

Ash put his hands up to his sides innocently and didn't say anything.

"Like I was saying," he continued, "this is big because not only is it your last mission but this girl will _die_ if you don't save her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I get it Karl, don't worry."

"I do doubt you sometimes, I really do," he said giving Ash a sympathetic gaze as he entwined his fingers together.

Ash gave him a cross look but Karl didn't flinch.

"Well then, let's get started! Her name is Dawn Berlitz, she lives in Hearthome City and she is the stylist –future editor- of a fashion magazine; pretty well known to the fashion world."

"Oh gosh," Ash sighed

Karl made a frown, "what now Ash?"

"And where am I being placed in this fashion world? I know shit all about fashion."

"Language!" Karl warns, "you'll be a model."

"Oh gosh," Ash repeated hanging his head back.

It was now Karl's turn to make the annoyed sigh. "This is what you get. Do you want to be an official angel or not?!"

"Fine," Ash grumbled.

"Good," Karl said happily, his mood quickly changed.

Then Karl snapped his fingers, and Ash fell, and he landed hard.

_I hate it when he does that!_

"Well, at least I didn't fall in the river like last time or in the rocky terrain of Mt. Coronet like the time before that." Ash sighed thinking Karl was probably doing this to him on purpose.

This time, Ash landed in the grassland just off Route 212, so the landing wasn't so bad.

Ash didn't know where exactly he was so he decided to head west and see where that would lead him.

Eventually, he ended up on the worn path of Route 212, noted by the sign that was place conveniently on the other side of the road. With that in mind, he headed north to Hearthome City.

Ten minutes later he stepped foot in the big city.

_Being in this world is seemingly surreal. Even though I've been down here many times, it's been a great deal of time since I came to _this_ city in particular; a city so familiar to me._

_Hearthome City_

_I moved here when I was 18 years old. I didn't really agree with the quiet suburb life in which I grew up in. I wanted adventure and nightlife, thus the city. Everything is pretty much the same. Nothing has changed- at least nothing drastic._

As Ash walked deeper into the city, he noticed a really nice royal blue BMW parked on the side of the road. For some reason Ash was drawn to the Beemer. On the windshield wiper, there was a folded piece of paper. His curiosity got the best of him and he took it. When he did, something fell from it and landed on the floor.

_Car keys! And… another key?_

Ash picked up the keys and opened the note again to read it.

_Hello Ash. Seeing as you'll be a model, you will need to look the part. Here is the car you'll be driving. It's a royal blue BMW M5 sedan. The other key attached to the key ring is your apartment key. You'll be living at the Avalanche Apartments room 1703; 17 for floor, 03 for third door. You'll be working for the magazine __Runway__ 2305 Willis Rd. Good luck and save the girl!_

_-Karl_

Ash admired his ride. "Oh~! Thank you Karl!" he said as he got in, stepped on the pedal and drove down the street in search of his apartment building.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

"Come on guys! We only have half an hour to get this to the editor. We need to achieve perfection here people!" Dawn called to the models that she finished dressing. "Let's go!"

"Esh Dawn, you sure know how to order people around," said a green-haired man dressed in all black, his name was Drew Ryan and he was Dawn's long-time best friend.

"Shut up Drew! It's my ass on the line if these pictures aren't in Saturn's hands in thirty minutes. No one is going to blame the _photographer_," she said as she pointed her finger to Drew's chest, "and they'll need someone to blame, and that would be the stylist, who, in this case Drew, is _me_!"

She put a bracelet on her last model. "Now go with the rest of them," she said rather annoyed.

Drew laughed awkwardly as he watched the model join the rest and then turned back to his best friend. "Dawn, stop stressing. Let me handle it now, k?"

Dawn sighed but nodded her head.

"Good," Drew told her. He then turned his attention to the models. "OK! We are behind schedule, so form a line. Five shots each is all we have time for, got it?" Drew asked checking his camera to make sure the focus was okay. "Now Britney, we'll start with you."

Dawn was used to the bright light that seemed to flash endlessly but she was too stressed to deal with it at the moment. She got up from her seat from behind the computer screen, which displayed the pictures of the models as Drew was taking them, and walked outside the studio for a few minutes. That was all the time she had, and she needed to focus and calm down.

When she went back in, Drew was at his last model, she noted seeing there was no other model in line. _Apparently I was out longer than I thought._ She walked back to her spot behind the computer, her heels making her presence known.

"Last shot!" he declared as the bright light hit the model. "That's a wrap." Drew took his camera off the stand and wrapped it around his neck. He then went to see Dawn behind the computer screen.

"Good enough?" He asked Dawn who was scrolling quickly through all the pictures.

She nodded. "Seems good," she said as she looked at her watch, "and they will be." She unplugged the laptop and held it in her arms leaving the lid open.

"What time do you have to meet Saturn?"

"Five minutes," she said as she rushed out of the studio.

***&^%**

Dawn arrived at the editor's office with three minutes to spare. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the glass door. "Good afternoon Saturn."

"Hello Dawn," he replied without looking up at her, his desk covered in articles.

"Here are the photos from this afternoon's photo shoot of the new Dona Styles spring collection," she said placing the laptop on the corner of his desk; the only place not filled with paper.

"Oh good!" he said moving the papers in front of him to make room for the laptop. "Oh, Madame Rousseau asked me to tell you to be in her office asap."

Her heart sank. "Madame Rousseau wants _me_ in her office?"

Saturn gave her an annoyed look. "Dawn, I hate repeating myself, just go."

Dawn nodded as she walked out of his office and walked towards Madame Rousseau's.

_Madame Fantina Rousseau… owner of the company, _founder_ of Runway… wants to see me in her office. Either I'm getting fired or promoted. She doesn't speak with just anyone to congratulate them on a good day's work. She doesn't even hire her own staff. Either I'm fired or promoted; I don't like the 50/50 chance._

When Dawn got to the office door, it read "Madame Fantina Rousseau, Founder". She nervously knocked, but she didn't show it on her face.

_Relax, relax, relax_

"Come in!"

_Here goes nothing_

"Madame Rousseau," she said as she opened the door then closed it behind her, "You asked for me."

"Yes, 'ave a seat," Madame Rousseau said in a French accent.

Dawn nodded her head and sat down on a lounge chair placed in front of her desk.

"Did you know~, Saturn~ got a new job elsewhere?"

"Where?" Dawn asked. She had no idea he had quit.

"Don't ask stupid quéstion!" she snapped.

Dawn was startled. "Sorry."

"Alors, now I'm short an editor. So you, dahling, are promoted."

Dawn was flabbergasted. "Me? An editor?"

"Oui. Do you not want the job?"

"Yes! Yes, I do, thank you so much."

"Now go dahling, and do something with that hair, it bothers me."

Dawn self-consciously touched her hair. She put it in a careless bun this morning and was too busy to do anything to it since. It must have been a mess.

"I will! And thank you! I won't let you down!"

* * *

**Author's note:** How was your read? I loved writing for Fantina :D!

That's all I have to say actually. Except that I hope you enjoy this story :D!

Keep reading & review for cyber hugs :) (- ^^)- -(^^ -)  
**PorcelainDollxx**


	2. Two

Chapter Two

* * *

"You did not!" Drew said in shock after Dawn delivered the news about the promotion.

Dawn just simply nodded her head.

"That's great Dawn!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm still in shock myself."

They were in the third floor studio. Drew was packing up the last of his equipment.

"You know you could leave your stuff in the studio, right?"

"Oh yeah, and then get it stolen? Ha ha, no thanks." Dawn shrugged she knew Drew was boarder line obsessive with his cameras, so she didn't push it further.

"All ready?" he asked when all of his stuff was packed. "Yup."

"Then let's go."

Dawn and Drew walked to Dawn's little white Fiat. They car pooled to work every day in Dawn's car since Drew lived closer to the office than she.

"You know," Drew began as Dawn drove out of the parking lot, "with you being an editor they're short a stylist. Either someone is getting promoted or hired. They'd better be as good as you or I'm complaining!"

Dawn grinned. "Don't worry Drew. This is Runway; they only hire the best."

When Dawn dropped Drew off they said their goodbyes and Dawn drove five minutes more to her condo.

When she got home, she checked her voice mails for her home phone.

She clicked the button on the answering machine while walking away from it. Since her place was mostly open space with only three doors; the main, the bedroom, and the bathroom, she could hear it from almost anywhere inside her apartment.

"One new message," the robotic woman voice said, "first new message from- _Zoey Jennings_."

That caught Dawn's attention as she ran back to the kitchen from the living room, only a room away.

"Hey Dawn! It's Zoey. I'm on spring break! So if you want to get together and finally get to that hangout we've been failing at planning recently, call me soon; before my week is packed with plans anyway. Hope to hear from you soon!"

Dawn quickly deleted the message and called Zoey back. On the second ring she picked up.

"Zoey!" Dawn almost yelled in excitement.

"Dawn!" Dawn could have seen the smile on her face. They have been best friends since their first year of high school after all.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Dawn was incredibly cheerful as she pulled into Café Lucario; the place she and Zoey has decided to meet up for lunch on the following Sunday. Since Zoey was always punctual, Dawn always had to search for Zoey's silver Mazda 3 so that she could park next to or close to it depending on the available place. And today was no exception.

Dawn had arrived in the restaurant at 1:35pm, five minutes later than the time they had agreed on.

Zoey had already gotten a seat for them. She was reading from a notebook when Dawn spotted her sitting at a table for two nearby a window.

"Isn't this supposed to be your spring break?"

"Hm?" Zoey questioned as she looked up to see her best friend walking toward her. "Hey Dawn," she said as she closed her notebook.

"Zoey what are you doing? Is this not your spring break?" she asked paraphrasing her previous question. She took her seat in front of Zoey. "Tell that to the professors! I have two major tests the day I get back."

Dawn chuckled, "That's what you get for being a lim- lime- _limn_? Oh whatever! That's what you get for being a fresh water biologist!"

Zoey chuckled before sipping her sprite. "It's called a limnologist, Dawn. And I'm not there yet," she held up her notebook, "I'm still studying."

"Yeah, well-"

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, Zoey you go first," Dawn said skimming the menu.

"I'm in the mood for a salad," Zoey said only looking to the salad section of the menu, "the Greek pasta salad please."

"Ou! Salad sounds good," Dawn agreed, "I'll have the bocconcini salad." They both gave their menus to the waiter and resumed conversation.

"So, how's Runway? Have models been giving you a hard time lately?"

Dawn laughed, "Models will be models. But I have something more important to share with you! I got promoted!"

"No way, to what?"

"Editor!"

"Nicely done Dawn, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Dawn smiled.

"I hear Drew is still the photographer, of course."

"And he will never be anything else," Dawn pointed out, "since high school he wanted to be a photographer."

"Who could forget? He was the photographer for the yearbook and the school paper every year since secondary three."

Dawn chuckled at the memory. "Have you even spoken to Drew recently?"

"Yeah, actually. We went to a movie together just last week." Dawn's eyes grew and so did her grin.

"No! Not like that!" Zoey said defensively.

"Is there something going on with my best friends?"

"No!" Zoey declared while laughing. "He's one of _my_ best friends. Him being my boyfriend would be terribly weird."

Just then, both of their salads arrived. They thanked the waiter and resumed conversation while eating their meal.

"So what about you Dawn? Another guy enter your life yet?"

"No, I'm taking a break from relationships."

"So, only one night stands, right?"

Dawn blushed. "No, Zoey!" Zoey couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"Seriously though, boys I decide are worth it end up being jerks. Maybe it's me because it hasn't gotten any better the last three boyfriends. That being said, my heart needs time to recover," Dawn complained as she stabbed her fork into her salad.

"Easy there girl," Zoey said, holding Dawn's arm from across the table, "the salad did nothing to your heart except fill it with yummy goodness. It does _not_ deserve a stabbing."

"You're right," Dawn chuckled as Zoey let go of her arm, "but still, being hurt… well, hurts. Being hurt more than necessary is bullshit. Screw it, I'm done with this game."

Zoey gave her friend a sympathetic look, "Well, now with this new editor job, you won't have time for a boyfriend." Dawn nodded, she was glad her friend was on the same page as she.

***.*.*.*.*.***

"So you and Zoey went out and didn't invite me? What's up with that?!"

"Relax Drew, I needed some girl time. Besides _you guys_ went to the movies last week and didn't invite _me_. We've even," Dawn said as she parked into an empty space.

"Now we need to get _ZoZo_," Drew said. They both laughed.

"Regardless though, yesterday was your last free day," Drew started as they both got out of Dawn's car and closed the doors, "now you're an editor, not only will you be bombarded with articles, pictures, advertisements, and dealing with the photographer and stylist at work, but you'll have to do 80% of that at home."

"Doesn't mean I'm ditching my social life completely," she countered.

"Well," Drew said before they walked into the building, "good luck with that."

Dawn sighed. She knew Drew was right, but it never really hit her much until now. Maybe her social life would really be over.

As soon as Dawn and Drew walked into the building, Saturn greeted them.

"Didn't you quit?" Drew asked bluntly instead of delivering a simple hello back. Drew wasn't fond of Saturn. Saturn would more often than not criticize his photographs. So if anything, Drew was glad Saturn quit.

"Still have a week left. I have to train Dawn to know the ropes of being a fashion magazine editor, and at the same time, she needs to train the newbie stylist. Have fun with that Dawn. Meet me at 1:30pm after your lunch break. We will begin then," Saturn said with no emotion as he walked off.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. Seems like his everyday attitude to me," Drew again said bluntly as he started walking toward the elevator that would take him to third floor studio.

Dawn chuckled at the insult while she followed Drew.

When Drew and Dawn walked into the studio they saw an unfamiliar girl that looked about their age. She had brown hair in a pigtail style haircut with a red bandana over her head. She wore a casual red dress with black flats.

"Newbie," Dawn whispered to Drew as they both walked toward her. The girl turned her head to face them.

"Hello," she said as she walked up to them, "you must be my trainer. They told me someone was supposed to meet me."

Dawn smiled at her. "I'm Dawn Berlitz, the former stylist and the now editor of _Runway_. I'll be training you."

"I'm Drew Ryan. I'm the photographer so I'll be working with you day-to-day, as well as Dawn, but she won't be with us as frequently."

Dawn nodded confirming what Drew said.

"Well, we should get started right away. First I'd like to know your name and your experience as a stylist to know where to begin."

"My name is May Maple, and as for experience, the only experience I have as a stylist is that I was an intern for the _Rogue_ Magazine stylist."

"Really?" Dawn was surprised. _Runway_ doesn't usually hire _new_ stylist, but she didn't question the recruit.

"Ok, well first off, your outfit _must_ be changed. If Madame Rousseau comes in for a surprise visit to see the progress of a photo shoot and sees you dressed in casual wear, she will fire you."

"What's wrong with it? And… Madame Rousseau?"

Dawn resisted the urge to face palm herself in front of May. "Madame Rousseau is the big boss; she is the owner of _Runway_. And secondly, you cannot wear a bandana to work, you should be wearing heels and your outfit should at least look professional if not designer," Dawn said in a matter of fact tone.

May scanned what Dawn was wearing to take note. She wore a black pencil skirt with a loose turquoise blouse tucked in. Her shoes were a shiny black heel and her hair was simply straight.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, "I'll be more prepared next time."

Dawn acknowledged what May said but didn't say anything back.

"We get a future in-store clothing line from a fashion designer that we take interest in and we dress the models accordingly. Show us what you got."

Drew called the models into the studio.

For a sample shot shoot, they always called in the same models. Twelve to be exact, but Dawn only recognized eleven.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked as she walked toward the –about- 5"11 model with the messy raven hair. "Where is Carlo?"

"Fantina fired him," a model stated.

"Alright, well, since you're new, name and age please?"

"Ash, aged 23."

"Great. Now show us what you got _Ash_," She said as she walked to the clothing rack and pulled off of them a pair of jeans. When she walked back to him, she gave him the jeans.

"Sure, what about the top?"

Dawn almost laughed out loud, "what top?"

"I'm not posing topless."

"Excuse me? Are you suddenly a girl? You _swim_ topless. You'll be fine. We need to see if the camera and lights actually like you."

"Fine _boss_," he spat. He took off his shirt and threw it at Dawn's face.

Drew's eyes were wide and his mouth agape. _He did not just do that._

Dawn was fuming. She whipped the shirt on the floor. "_You stuck up, arrogant, little spoiled brat model!_"

"Drew, you deal with him and continue training May. And you _Ash_," she hissed, "You better look like a god-damn _GOD_ in those pictures."

"Or else what?" he yelled back.

"That's for me to know and for you to worry about." With that she stormed out of third floor studio as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! I finally had time to type this up. I finished this I think last weekend, and I did not have time to type. But today, _finally_, I had time.

So what did you think? Ash OOC? Yeah I know.

Again I will mention the fact that I do not believe in love at first sight, therefore, the romance in my story will be realistic.

Also, October 20th **wear purple for awareness against gay bullying**. This is stupid and nobody should be bullied especially not because of the way you were born. So again, wear purple to show your support. I know I will. :)**  
**

Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs -( " )-  
**PorcelainDollxx**


	3. Three

Chapter Three

* * *

After today, Dawn just wanted a warm bubble bath. She usually takes them after a stressful day at work, and today couldn't have been anything less. She slipped out of her clothes as the less than hot water poured into the bath. When it was ¾ full, she poured the bubbles into the water.

When the bath was prepared, she got in eagerly and immediately let out a sigh. She closed her eyes after getting comfortable.

Today was a stressful day. She barely started training the newbie when she got into that argument with the new model. Then to make matters worse, Saturn sped through the training as if she should have already known what it takes to be an editor. All she knew was that tomorrow was her day off, and she was more than grateful. She wouldn't have to deal with work-related problems till Wednesday. That thought alone made her a lot more relaxed.

Just then, her cell phone beeped indicating that she got a text. She didn't have to check it to know it was Drew. He had sent her about ten text messages since work ended. This was the first time he didn't car pool with her; he actually went with the new stylist, May.

She wiped her hands on the dry cloth beside the tub and checked her iPhone.

**:** I'm video calling you in ten minutes. If you don't answer I'm barging in your place! – Drew

Dawn groaned. She knew Drew would do it too. It was true that she hadn't answered if any of his text messages but she was in that mood where she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Guess she had to now.

She unplugged the tub and turned on the shower head to rinse herself off.

Afterwards, she quickly rapped a towel around herself. Not bothering to put a comb through her wet hair and went to her room to put on a fresh pair of pyjamas.

When she stepped out of her room, her computer phone immediately rang. She quickly walked to her living room where her computer was stationed.

Drew's name was flashing on her screen and she accepted the call.

"Dawn!" Drew said before Dawn had the chance to answer with 'hello'.

"Hey."

"You haven't been answering me! How are you? I didn't see you since your argument in studio three."

"Yeah, well-" Dawn noticed Zoey's name in call-waiting.

"Drew, Zoey's going to join our conversation." Without giving Drew a chance to reply, she accepted Zoey's call into the now three-way conversation.

"Hey Dawn! Hey- Drew?"

"Yeah, you've gotten invited into a three-way," Dawn explained.

"Ah! Ok," Zoey started, "Drew text me about your little _episode_ at work earlier."

"It wasn't an episode, the guy was a jerk."

Drew laughed, "But you had to have been there Zoey, it was hilarious! You should have gone with Dawn and I into fashion!"

Zoey smiled, putting a hand in front of her mouth holding in a laugh. "It's okay," she said, "I do admit, your stories to do seem like they'd be funnier if I'd be there in person, but I'd stick to being a biologist any day."

"Suit yourself," Drew retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"How did he do anyway?" Dawn asked Drew, changing the subject.

"Who? New model Mr. Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah."

"I'll send you the pictures Ms. Editor."

"How did your first day of training go anyway?" asked Zoey.

"Saturn should _not_ be a trainer. He goes too fast and doesn't pause for questions. I guess I'll learn as I go."

"Yeah, well, Saturn has issues," Drew stated, "here are your pictures."

Dawn downloaded the file Drew sent her and viewed the pictures.

"Damn" was all she said.

"What?" Drew asked in a worried tone. He prayed that there wasn't something wrong with his photos.

"He looked good, _really_ good."

"So?" Her best friends asked in unison.

"He won. The camera, the lights, they love him." Dawn slouched on her chair going through the rest of his pictures.

"So what are you going to do?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I can't complain about him anymore since he actually _has_ talent."

"Aww, are you two going to be besties now?" Drew teased as Zoey stifled a laugh.

Dawn glared at her screen as she crossed her arms. "No, though, I may just de-mote you from best friend pretty soon," Dawn said pointing at him.

Drew put his hands up defensively.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Even if he's a jerk, he's a jerk that knows what he's doing."

"So…" Zoey prompted.

"So… I guess I'll just have to promote him, well if Drew agrees. I can't ask the new girl yet but I'd promote him; he shouldn't be with the rookies."

Drew and Zoey looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Dawn, are you PMS-ing or something?" asked Zoey, "because you're acting really bipolar."

"Yeah…" agreed Drew, "just five minutes ago, you hated his guts."

"And now you want to promote him? Did you suddenly get struck by cupid's arrow?" Zoey asked.

Dawn, once again, glared at her best friends. "It just seems like the right thing to do, guys."

"Yeah~, you know what I think Zoey," Drew began, "I think she found Mr. _Jerk_ Ash Ketchum to be really hot. Promoting him would make them kinda spend more time together. Can you further connect the dots, ZoZo?"

"Oh, I think I can," Zoey said leaning back into her chair.

"Really guys? I'm not that much of a bitch. He can go far; I'm not going to hold him back because _I_ don't like him."

"Denial?" Drew asked Zoey who only smiled and nodded her head.

"Whatever, obviously whatever I'm going to say will be overheard so I'll just say nothing," Dawn said crossing her arms.

Drew rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, guys, I gotta get going," said Zoey, "I have a test in biochemistry in two days and have yet to study for it."

"Rebel," Dawn laughed.

"Shut up! I just didn't have time. Anyway! I really gotta go now!"

"Alright, alright, Bye Zoey!"

"Bye Dawn, bye Drew!"

"See ya," Drew said as Zoey's picture eliminated itself from the conversation.

"Well, tomorrow is your day off, use it well. And if you really feel strongly about promoting Ash, then I'll agree with your decision."

"Thanks Drew, how was May, by the way?"

"Wasn't bad. She was great with the accessorizing."

"Yay!" Dawn said clapping her hands together excitedly. The key to being an awesome stylist is accessorizing, if you couldn't do that, you were a lost case in Dawn's mind.

"I knew you'd be happy about that," Drew said leaning back into his chair.

"Well yeah! I was worried when she told me that her only experience was an internship, but they taught her well."

Drew laughed. Dawn was very picky with accessories, he knew that much. "Alright, well Dawn, I'm glad you're better. Unlike you, I got to go to work tomorrow. So I'm going to go. Bye!"

"Bye!" Dawn said waving at her best friend.

* * *

All of yesterday, Dawn thought about whether or not to really promote Ash til she came to the conclusion that she should.

When she looked at her watch; it read 8:35am. She knew that there was a chance that she'd be late for work, but she was in desperate need of coffee. So she walked into the small café near her work. Thankfully, there was no line-up in front of the cash.

"Good morning," greeted the barista.

"Hi, can I get a large moka without whip cream please?" she asked.

"Sure thing, it'll be $3.89," she said as she left to make the caffeinated beverage.

When the barista came back with her moka, Dawn handed her a $5 bill and told her to keep the change.

"Thanks," Dawn said leaving the café quickly.

Dawn walked with haste leaving the café. When she looked at her watch, she knew she was going to be late for work.

She didn't notice.

Ash was a safe distance behind her. He, on the other hand, knew something was up. Even after their first impression to each other wasn't the best, his mission was still to save her. And he felt it; something was going to happen and she was in danger from it.

She didn't notice.

That she was passing directly underneath construction that was going on at least 20 feet over her.

She didn't notice.

When the construction workers yelled, "Watch out!"  
But Ash did  
He knew she didn't notice  
So he ran for her.

"Dawn!" When she turned to the voice, she saw the new model, Ash, running toward her, and then into her.

BAM!

"Oh my God!" was what Dawn cried when she fell down. Then she heard crashes on the ground in front of her feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked Ash, genuinely concerned.

"Never felt better," he replied sarcastically, he was half under Dawn's back; breaking her fall.

Dawn got up to observe the damage in front of her. Several bricks have split hitting the concrete.

"Are you guys okay?" The construction workers asked descending quickly.

"Well, I'm okay," she yelled back. "What about you?" she asked turning to Ash who was holding his right shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he answered.

After the construction workers apologized and resumed their work. Dawn turned to Ash again. "Thanks Ash, I'm pretty sure you just saved my life."

He smiled at her, "you're welcome."

Dawn looked down. She was still shaken up. Ash noticed but didn't blame her, he was still shaken up himself.

He looked around expecting some message from Karl, as he always does when he finishes a mission, but he didn't get any.

"How about we both call in sick and get some tea or something. I can't work in the right state of mind right now." Ash nodded, agreeing.

"Alright."

Ash made a frown; all he could think of was that this wasn't it. There was still something out to get her; she was still in danger from it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Well sorry it took so long, this was written about two weeks ago, but I never had time to type it. And today, tada! It's finally up!

Since I know that this won't be updated again till after New Year, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! :) Also, hope everyone survives the end of the world ;).

Keep reading and review for cyber hugs :D Also, dftba :D!  
**PorcelainDollxx**


	4. Four

Chapter Four

* * *

After the eventful morning, they both headed over to Dawn's place. Dawn had called work explaining what had happened and that she and Ash would take the day to stop freaking out. Actually, that applied more to her. For some reason, Ash was completely unfazed by this morning's event. Dawn didn't understand his calm composure; he jumped in front of _falling bricks_ for_ her_. She wasn't even on good terms with him. What the heck? Obviously though, she wasn't going to say anything. Why complain? He saved her life. Still she wondered why. The answers, though, didn't come easily.

Anyway, she had yet to calm down. She couldn't even drive herself back home because she'd space out too often. So Ash offered to give her a ride home and then he'd pick her up tomorrow morning since her car was still at the studio. She agreed and now they were back at her place. They were both currently sitting on the sofa with their green teas in hand. The TV was on but neither of them was paying attention to it. If anything, the TV was simply background noise; they were both in their own little worlds. Ash was pretty certain he knew what she was thinking about; obviously the whole previous ordeal. And to him, he thought that she thought that he was thinking along the same lines.

He was right, she wasn't.

Ash was wondering what exactly was out to get her. The falling bricks incident was surely death worthy had he not got into the way. So what was it?

"Thanks again," Dawn said softly, looking down at her tea.

"Hm? Oh. You should really stop thanking me," Ash replied. She had said 'thank you' so many times that it had gotten annoying.

"Ash, you saved-"

"Yes, I got it. But if anyone else would have noticed that bricks were falling, and headed right for you, they would have shoved you out of the way too. I'm not Superman, Dawn, I'm just observant."

She shouldn't be thanking him. Since Karl didn't come for him, it meant that wasn't what he was supposed to save her from, _meaning_ she was supposed to have survived that even if he wasn't there.

That wasn't him, that was fate.

He wasn't going to tell her that though, because then he'd have to explain everything else. Being a guardian angel is to look out for someone so that they don't have to be constantly paranoid. That's why the angels don't mention that they're guardians and that their duty is to protect certain humans from a probable unscheduled death if they weren't around. Then they'd just live the rest of their lives in a box and it isn't necessary for every human to be paranoid, they aren't all in danger.

"Sorry. I won't say it again. I guess I'm still in shock."

"It's only normal," Ash shrugged.

"Then why are you so passive about this? It seems like you've done this a hundred times before."

"I don't know, Dawn. We aren't hurt, I just got over it." _Or it's because I'm already dead._

Dawn just stared at him. He indeed had a point; neither of them were hurt so she should stop thinking about it. "You're right."

He smiled at her before scooting closer to give her a hug. She sighed and returned it. "What was that for?" she asked curiously as he pulled away.

"You needed it," he said simply with a smile. She did.

"Oh, I was going to tell you at work today but I guess now is as good a time as ever," she started, "If you're interested, Ash, the team, being Drew and I, would like to promote you. Your pictures turned out flawless, and you proved yourself worthier than being a simple sample shot model. Therefore, we came to the conclusion that you should be in our catalogue. Of course this means your hours would be longer and you'd be getting paid more. So if you agree, it'll be immediate effective."

"Sure, sounds great," he said as he clapped his hands together once.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically, "I'll go get the agreement papers for you to sign."

That being said, she got up and left the living room. Ash stayed behind waiting for Dawn to return, while he stayed in place, he looked around the room more. The one thing Dawn had a lot of was pictures. Most of them had that photographer, Drew, a girl with fire-y orange short spiked hair whom he didn't recognize, and herself. But there was this one picture on the couch-side table with her and some guy he assumed was her boyfriend. He picked up the picture to look at it more because he had to twist himself awkwardly to see it. She was on his back and the both had smiles on their faces not looking at the person with the camera, more towards the ground. He had shoulder length purple hair and wore a dark blue t-shirt that day.

"Hey, is this your boyfriend?" Ash asked when she came back to the living room. Dawn looked from the papers to Ash, then to the photo in his hands.

"Oh, him? No, I –uh- just forgot to take it down."

Ash raised an eyebrow at her. "We broke up recently," she explained. Ash nodded and put the picture frame back where he found it.

"Here, just sign at the bottom on the dotted line, please," she said diverting Ash's attention. He did as he was told and handed Dawn back her pen.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked distant.

"Yeah, I just kind of wish that things would have been different," she said referring to the picture; her ex-boyfriend.

"How so?" Ash asked. Being her guardian meant knowing things about her that could help save her. And gaining her trust meant no questions when he will save her life.

"I thought we were great together. We were almost together for a year, but he found someone else. He said he didn't feel the spark anymore," she said that in a low voice. "But it's okay," she said, her mood shifting from sort of down to peppy in two seconds flat, "I'm over it. I cried it out and I'm good to go. Besides like I said before, I just forgot to remove it," she said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen to put away her cup, "want another tea?"

"Sure –actually, do you have coffee?"

"I do. I also have pick-me-up cookies that I made last night."

"Pick-me-up?"

"Yeah –it doesn't matter now," she shrugged, "but they're really good. Have one."

"Sure," he said as he took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie. "It's great," he complimented after he swallowed his bite.

"Thanks. If things don't work out as an editor maybe I'll be a pastry chef."

"You'll be great –judging by these," he said with a smile, taking another bite into his cookie.

Her smile widen, she didn't expect that.

"Thank you."

Then Ash did something weird; he shuddered violently. His body was tense and his eyes were wide. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked nervously.

Then he stopped. "Of course, never better," he said with a smile which left Dawn confused –it's as if that whole episode didn't happen. He then looked at his watch, "shoot, I gotta go."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go."

She gave him a hug, which he took by surprise, but returned it nonetheless. "Even though you told me to stop saying it, thanks for saving my life."

"It was no problem, really," he said as they pulled away from each other.

"Do you still want your coffee? I'll loan you a travel mug."

"Uh- sure." Dawn quickly poured his coffee into the travel mug.

"Here," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he headed out the door.

* * *

The drive home was long only because for no apparent reason he had lost the energy to hold back his wings. He couldn't understand where it was coming from –this draining energy. Then he realized that he didn't expose his wings yesterday. _I should be more freaking careful. Karl will freak out if he found out I was almost exposed._

As soon as Ash got home, he closed his curtains and exposed his wings. A bright light on his back flashed and he spread out his long dark wings which were each two feet in length. Finally, he felt relieved.

_The thing about guardian angels is that you get to be human for your mission when it's to save humans –which it usually is. But you can't be a human forever, and you can't pretend to either. Even if we could take the form as humans, we're angels. We can't live amongst humans either –so we have a separate energy span for our wings, and it's tiring to hold them in. I can't believe I didn't __**feel**__ the signs like I normally do. I was too distracted._

Ash looked at the travel mug. _She's going to think I'm a crazy person now, and she'll think I'm some stalker when I save-_ He stopped mid-thought, _Why do I care?_

* * *

As soon as Drew finished his shift, he called Dawn to inform her that he was coming over. He had to know what happened to his best friend; Dawn never misses work.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as Dawn opened her front door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as she closed the door.

"What happened to you today?"

"Oh uh, I was walking under a construction site –sort of- and I was so preoccupied thinking how I was going to be late for work that I didn't hear the construction workers yell at me to watch out. So Ash, who was conveniently walking behind me, pushed me out of the way of falling bricks. I was so shaken up afterwards that I couldn't concentrate. I even had Ash drive me home. Then he came over, we talked, and I got over it. I promoted him, and we're on way better terms now."

"Whoa, Mr. _Jerk_ Ash Ketchum saved your life?"

"Yup. And now I'm forever in debt to him. He's also a lot nicer than the day we first met."

"Aw, is someone starting to like~ him?" Drew teased.

"He's. A. Nice. Guy," Dawn _elaborated_ for him. Drew only laughed.

"So now where do you stand with him?" Drew asked, sitting on the couch.

"Hm," Dawn started walking up next to Drew but didn't sit, "Well, I lent him my travel mug and I hugged him. So, friends?"

"You could say that." Drew gave Dawn a smirk. Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"What's next?" he asked her, still referring to Ash.

"NOT a relationship," Dawn replied giving her best friend a smirk of her own.

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally! I had this written earlier this week but I haven't had time to type it up until now. So, here it is! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't as long as I thought it would have been :(. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will be longer :).

Also, horray for the world _not_ ending :D!

Keep reading & you get a cyber hug if you review :D  
**PorcelainDollxx**


End file.
